Beginning
by XFH12147
Summary: Cagalli, now Head Representative of Orb is starting to have conflicts trying to be with Athrun and doing her work. Athrun is trying to be with Cagalli and prevent a war, on top of being protective of Cagalli. Mostly AC, some KL
1. Beginning

A/N: This is my first Gundam Seed fanfic so it might be weird. I have no clue if I'm continuing it but he's the first chapter anyway.

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Gundam Seed.

Note: I have not seen Gundam Destiny only the screenshots and episode 39-41 so I don't really know much about that season. So sorry if the info I'm using is somewhat incorrect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Beginning  
**  
_"Cagalli, I don't want to have to do this."_

_"I'm sorry Athrun but it's the only way to settle this once and for all."_

_"I don't want to. You might get hurt. I don't want that."_

_"Fine then I'll do it."_ Cagalli grabbed her 1 ½ foot by 2 foot pillow and whacked Athrun once then took the next step and hit him again causing him to fall off the bed. Which was bad for him since the floor felt harder when you fall off hitting both your back and the back of your head.

Athrun's head popped up from the side of the bed to see Cagalli laughing so hard that tears formed in her eyes. "Cagalli! That is no fair, it was only one hit per turn. That really hurt. Have you ever thought about putting cushions on your floor?"

"That thought never crossed my mind." Cagalli said and smiled.

"Urg you've been with me too long, you're starting to act like me." Athrun said as he got off the floor and back onto the bed rubbing his head.

"I could say the same thing to you." Cagalli moved closer and helped him message his head. She could see that his hair was sort of messy after their little pillow fight. Athrun started blushing as Cagalli's hands ran through his hair. He still felt embarrassed from Cagalli's touches even after this long being with her. He moved his left hand over Cagalli's right and took it down to his cheek.

"I know I've said this before on the Archangel but I'm so glad to have met you." Athrun said as he nuzzled Cagalli's hand then pulled her close and hugged her tight. He closed his eyes and took in the blissfulness he felt with her. Cagalli surprised wrapped her arms around him and gave him the same tight hug back.

_"I'm glad to have met you too"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three years have passed. Cagalli has taken her place as the Head Representative of ORB Union. Athrun was right by her side as her body guard. The thing was that Athrun had to hide his true identity so that the Orb nation would not know that he was part of ZAFT and that he was with Cagalli.

He could not be more content with the situation as he was able to be with Cagalli and make sure another war would not spring but there was this one thing that really tempted his calmness. It was that guy with light purple hair that seemed to be getting to close to Cagalli and that was not something he liked.

Today Cagalli and him had to go and met the new Chairman of PLANTS. But before that he had to wake up Cagalli.

"Cagalli, wake up. You have to get prepared to meet the Chairman of PLANTS today." Athrun was on the side of her bed already dressed. Usually they would sleep in the same bed but with being in ORB territory they couldn't take the chance of someone seeing this.

Cagalli was still lying in the bed still sleepy from the work she had to read last night that kept her awake until around three in the morning. Athrun laid a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently trying again to wake her up. Cagalli opened her eyes slowly trying to get used to the rays of light shining from the open curtains.

"Athrun?"

"You have to wake up now. Go get dressed we'll be leaving soon." With that Athrun exited the room and waited outside the door. The hallway of the mansion they were staying at was quiet. He could hear the bed creek as Cagalli moved to the side and got off. Then he heard the wooden floor speak under Cagalli's weight as heard the draw closet door open.

Thoughts that he knew he shouldn't be thinking filled his head. What would Cagalli look like out of that ORB outfit? What would it feel like to have her that close to him? What would she feel like?

Athrun shook his head trying to rid of those thoughts that left him restless some nights not being with her. He heard the door open removing him from his thoughts finally. Cagalli was dressed and ready to leave.

"Let's go shall we." Cagalli said and started walking with Athrun following closely behind. As they reached the front door Athrun stopped her by putting his right hand on her shoulder.

"Cagalli…" Athrun merely whispered her name but she turned around and looked at him.

"Athrun don't worry. I'll be fine since your there next to me."

"I'm talking about Yuuna."

"Don't worry I can take care of myself."

Athrun nodded and they exited the mansion. Athrun was still on guard incase that Yuuna character tried to pull a move over on Cagalli...again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know that was weird right. It started out like sort of a comedy sweet scene then it went into a more serious sweet scene. It really depends on what mood I'm in. Oh can anyone tell me what Athrun's name was when he was Cagalli's body guard I know it was Alex something.


	2. Surprising

**Surprise**

The dark grey limo driving the Representative of Orb and her bodyguard just arrived at the main entrance of the air force base. There that would meet the new Chairman of the PLANTS. Athrun was the first to exit who held out a hand to help Cagalli out. They were greeted by reporters crowded on the sides trying to ask Cagalli what they were going to do now with all that is happening.

Athrun was walking on Cagalli's left side as well as keeping a close eye on the surrounding area. There still was a chance that a sniper could be around, or others whom he deemed to be a danger. His sunglasses gave him cover so that it hid his true identity, sort of and a way to keep a close eye without others being able to see it.

He felt something and acted on his feelings. He grabbed Cagalli's wrist and moved her quickly out of the way as a bullet grazed his right shoulder. The reporters started to panic and they got down. The gunman was shown and one of the air force's guards tacked him to the ground, disarming him.

"Thanks Alex" Cagalli said as she saw some blood start to seep through were the bullet had gazed. "You're bleeding."

"It's nothing serious. I didn't hurt you did I?" Athrun said as he looked at Cagalli making sure his pull didn't twist her wrist or anything.

"I'm fine"

"Good let's get you into the base were it is more secure."

Athrun got up helping her and they walked into the air force building to go onto the air force's grounds. As Cagalli and Athrun were walking on the air force grounds to where they were to meet the Chairman, they looked up to see the test flyer planes of about five Sky Graspers. They then proceeded on. The finally saw the Chairman whom was in front of the Sky Grasper holding area.

"Chairman of the PLANTS. I am Cagalli Yula Athha, Head Representative of the ORB Union." Cagalli said as she stood about a foot and a half from the Chairman.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Cagalli." The Chairman said then looked at Athrun. Athrun moved so that he was standing next to Cagalli and introduced himself.

"I am Alex Dino, Head of the Security to protect Ms. Athha." Athrun said.

The Chairman smiled and then started talking to Cagalli.

"Ms. Athha, I need to ask how you would do in a situation if a war broke lose right now. Like if the PLANTS people wanted what Patrick Zala was aiming for." Chairman asked Cagalli but looking toward Athrun.

Athrun was feeling uncomfortable with the question and that the Chairman was bringing up. 'Does he know who I am?' Athrun was thinking to himself trying to keep calm even though he was starting to get nervous.

"I would try to have a more peaceful discussion to try and reason with them and see if peace can be obtained instead of fighting." Cagalli said after stealing a quick glance at Athrun.

If it was possible the Chairman smiled even more as if he expected that answer and asked another. "What if words don't reach them?"

These questions were really starting to draw her patients. But she knew getting short-tempered right now would be of no use. After the battles against the Genesis she had calmed down a great amount. "There still has to be a peaceful solution then to just jump into a mobile suit and kill. Killing someone, then being killed because you killed. It would be an endless massacre."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kira are we going to go visit Cagalli and Athrun like we planned tomorrow? The children will be able to come as well right."

"Yeah Lacus, I just have to call Cagalli and tell her what time well be getting there tomorrow and then we can start packing the things we need."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the Chairman finished his discussion with Cagalli and they had lunch together, they departed. The dark grey limo drove back to pick up Cagalli and Athrun. It took about a little less than an hour to drive back to the mansion. Since the limo's driver was on the other side of the limo and they were in the back, Cagalli could talk more friend-like with Athrun.

"Hard day huh?" Athrun said grinning.

"No, it was really easy going through all those questioning while almost blowing up." Cagalli leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "How's your shoulder?"

"Huh?" Athrun wasn't paying much attention since he was lost in his own thoughts about the questions the Chairman had asked Cagalli.

"Your shoulder, does it hurt. We didn't get a chance to bandage it up." Cagalli said as she opened her eyes and looked toward Athrun's shoulder.

"It's ok, it doesn't hurt. I'll just bandage it when we get into the mansion."

"You didn't bandage it? It could have gotten infected." Cagalli was starting to talk very loud and it was a good thing the glass that divided the driver and them was sound proof, which was Athrun's idea. Cagalli moved to grab the first aid kit from a compartment on the left side door. She took out the kit and moved closer to Athrun.

"Move your shirt down so I can put some antibiotics on the wound." Cagalli took out a brown bottle with the antibiotics and some cotton.

"I can handle it." Athrun said as he reached over to grab the kits things and the bottle.

"No I'll do it." Cagalli held the bottle away from his reach.

"I said I got it."

"I said I'll do it. It's the least I can do since that shot was supposed to be for me."

Athrun looked at her. There was no way of winning an argument against her now was there. It reminded him of when they were stuck on the island together with almost the same incident. He gave up and tried pulling the collar. The collar wasn't wide enough to show the full wound so he just carelessly took the shirt off and held it in his hands. Hiss sunglasses were already off when they were in the limo since he didn't need them when it was just with his friends. Cagalli on the other hand was trying to control a blush that was starting to form on her cheeks. She moved even closer and started to rub the wound.

Athrun could feel that she was tense while she dressed his wound. She finished with the bandaging and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "All done." He could tell she was trying not to stare and it amused him.

"I think I'll leave my shirt off for a while. It might hurt if I put my shirt on." Athrun said casually as if it was nothing.

Cagalli knew what he was doing and looked away from Athrun as she but the first aid kit away. Then she tried to keep her eyes off of him by looking out the window. This made Athrun grin and he decided to keep playing for more amusement.

"You don't mind right? I mean you don't want your top body guard to be in pain do you?" Athrun moved closer to Cagalli as she was moving closer to the window and as far as she could get from him.

"Of course I wouldn't want you hurt Athrun…but when I was cleaning your wound with the antibiotics that usually made wounds sting and from what I can tell didn't sting for you, you'll live till tomorrow. That is if you get your shirt on and I mean now."

"Yes Princess." Athrun said smirking after he said that name that Cagalli didn't like being called, from him at least. "My shirt has some blood on here. Can't I just keep it off until we exit the vehicle? At least then I can go and get another shirt to change into."

As well as blushing Cagalli's temper was starting to get shorter by the moment. "Athrun!" Cagalli was practically yelling by this point.

"Heh, heh ok I'm putting my shirt on see." Athrun said waiting for Cagalli to turn. And she did. Once she turned around Athrun's face was only an inch away from hers and he stole a quick kiss.

"Athrun. You…you…"

"Yes" Athrun said slyly and he got his shirt on.

"Urg." Cagalli moved at him and tackled him onto the limo's cushions. But once she tackled him, they felt the car stop. Knowing that if anyone and she knew anyone saw them in this position, she would be in so much trouble. She quickly scrambled off of him and he quickly got into a sitting position.

Athrun got out first then held out a hand to help Cagalli but she ignored it and got out by herself. Athrun could hear the curse she whispered to him and started walking into the mansion. He couldn't help but grin before following her inside.

What they were to find inside was going to shock them both especially Cagalli. Who was in their mansion was…

"Yuuna?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm going to continue it for now for as long as I can. I'd also like to give a special thanks to all who read my fanfic and to those who reviewed it:

simply-fatal  
CrazyMaze  
asga  
ANONYMOUS  
HimeHikari  
Kandida  
Cagalli Yula Athha

I know it's probably kind of boring right now but I'm trying to keep the surprises in the later chapters maybe in chapter 4 or even 3. Well this chapter is sort of longer. Oh and just a little about later on as well without spilling anything, I will write about what was happening during those three years that I skipped in the first chapter. It may be in flashbacks not sure yet. Lastly THANKS SO MUCH for that name Athrun used when he was Cagalli's bodyguard.


	3. Everything

**Everything**

"Cagalli! My dear Cagalli. You're finally home. I was waiting almost all day for you to return." Yuuna said as he rushed over to Cagalli and grabbed her hand, and then rubbed his cheek against it. Cagalli pulled her hand away as fast as he grabbed for it, giving him a 'what the hell' look.

"What are you doing in my house? How did you even get in?" Cagalli was asking as calmly as she could. Athrun on the other hand had a more tough time trying to keep calm as thoughts of punching the guy were surfacing. He ignored it and stood straight with an as calm as he could make face.

"I came here to greet you and ask you to go and have lunch with me to discus some…um important issues. Yeah important issues. I came and the maid said that you had already left to meet that PLANTS person. She let me in and I was just sitting here for that whole time." Yuuna said as he tried to reach and grab Cagalli's hand again. Cagalli took a step back out of Yuuna's reach then started talking,

"From the time as you can see I have already had lunch. Now if you please leave I need to talk to my maid for letting guests that I'm not informed of into my house."

Yuuna was persistent and then grabbed her whole arm and started dragging her out the door.

"Let's have an early lunch then. Or maybe even a snack. How about to this great place I know?" Yuuna said smiling and was using his strength to pull Cagalli as Cagalli tried struggling out of his grip. Good thing for Cagalli that Athrun had had enough of this and took action, not just as being her bodyguard but a friend who was getting really pissed off.

Athrun grabbed Yuuna's wrist and giving a good amount of grip making pain surge through Yuuna's hand to most of his body. Yuuna let go of Cagalli's arm. He didn't see it as grabbing Yuuna and throwing him away from Cagalli but as sincerely giving Yuuna a nice gentle push away.

"Ms. Athha would like to be left alone now if you don't mind." Athrun said in a 'mess with her and you'll have to deal with me' voice.

"Well dear, I guess you're busy now with Dino. Lets meet up tomorrow and we can have our _alone_ time together." Yuuna said ignoring Athrun's shove and threatening voice. "I hope to hear from your soon darling."

Cagalli was really getting annoyed by those names that Yuuna insisted on calling her. Once she was sure Yuuna was out the door and that the door had closed since it automatically locks once the door closes, she let out a breath. He left pretty quick this time instead of pushing his luck like he would before.

"I own you so much for that Athrun." Cagalli said relieved as she gave Athrun a look of gratitude and started to walk out to the balcony. Athrun followed after her making sure there was absolutely no one and he means no one since today was a special day for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli looked out and saw that the sun was about to set. The sky was filled with different blends or light blue and pink with white clouds which turned to dark blue if she looked behind her. The sky always seemed to have its own surprises every time she looked up. It was as though the sky was two sided and equal in length from were she stood at that time. In a couple more minutes the sky would be fully dark and the moon would take the suns high position for night.

Cagalli closed her eyes as a light breeze blow through her hair gently moving it. It felt so good just to stand there and not have t think about being the Head Representative of the ORB Union even if it was for that split second. This was her favorite spot when she and Athrun were assigned to live here.

As Cagalli was lost in her own world, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pulled her back so that her back was leaning onto that person's solid chest. She knew who it was and relaxed her body against his. Her eyes closed again.

"This feels nice" She said again as another breeze blow through them. Her hands were on top of the ones Athrun had around her.

"It's nice to finally be able to hold you again." Athrun rested his cheek against Cagalli's. "Do you remember what today is?"

"Huh?" Cagalli looked up and was now staring into Athrun's eyes. "What's today?"

"It's our fourth year anniversary when we first meet on that island."

"Oh no how could I forget?" She was about to turn but his greet tightened around her making it impossible. He wanted to surprise her with something.

"Cagalli, I have something for you." Athrun reached behind him to where a chair was that had her little surprise. Once he had it in his hand he gave it to hurt and boy was she surprised alright.

"Ow, ATHRUN." Cagalli shouted as she realized what her surprise was. It was that pillow fight. Even as she was yelling at him for whacking her all of a sudden, she looked at him dearly. He remembered that every anniversary they would have a pillow fight. It was one after another, Cagalli was given the first hit when it was there first year and now it was Athrun's turn to have the first hit.

"I have something else for you too." Athrun said as he reached again to the chair that was in back of him. Another devious grin was on his face.

"Hey, we promised it could only be one first hit." Cagalli was getting prepared for the next whack that she new Athrun had in store for her. It never came. She looked to see Athrun holding a ring in his hand.

"…Athrun?" Cagalli was in shock. Was Athrun going to…was he going to…

"I want you to have this, not just as an anniversary gift but so that you will have a part of me with you. Always." Athrun held Cagalli's left hand in his. Then his slipped the greenish ring onto her finger.

Cagalli stared at in and gently closed her hand then looked up at Athrun and wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug. She snuggled against his chest as his arms enclosed her.

As Cagalli and Athrun shared their moment, unsuspectingly a hidden camera followed their movements. Without them noticing, there was more that just one camera in the mansion but multiple ones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to call them right now ok. I just hope I'm not interrupting anything." Kira said as he finished rechecking the space shuttle tickets. Their flight would be in about three hours and they would reach ORB by about six or so in the morning just before Cagalli might have a meeting.

"Ok. I'll tell the children that we will be leaving soon." Lacus said as she started walking toward all of the children as they were playing with all of the Haro.

"Everyone gather up. We will be leaving very soon. Did everyone get there belongings?" Lacus asked as Mr. Pink bounced by her side. All of the children shouted yes and cheered as they were about to go on a space shuttle.

Kira had walked over to their phone and dialed the number to the mansion Cagalli and Athrun were living in. He heard rings but no one answered the first time. He called again and waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cagalli finally pulled away when she heard the phone. She and Athrun went inside and she picked it up.

"Hello"

"Cagalli, it's me."

"Kira!"

"Yeah, Lacus and I are about to leave for the space shuttle right now with the children. We should arrive there at six or so tomorrow morning."

"Alright. I'll have a limo waiting for you at the shuttle arrival area at that time."

"Thanks Cagalli. I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kira"

Cagalli hung up the phone and it was weird but she had this feeling that something was following her. She and Athrun departed in separate directions to their bedrooms. Neither of them knew that someone was keeping a close eye on the two. As Athrun entered his room, something shot at him. His instincts kicked in and he quickly moved to the let as a gun appeared and fired. He missed the entire bullet but it still grazed his ribcage. He saw the gun and a camera next to the gun. His mind quickened to that one name. 'Yuuna.'

Athrun ran to the camera and grabbed it. Then he threw it onto the floor breaking it into pieces. His next instinct came which brought horror to his eyes. "Cagalli!" She sped out of his room down the hall to Cagalli's room. The door was closed and he didn't hear any sounds.

He reached out for the doorknob and when he turned it was locked. He started to panic and kicked the door open. All he heard was Cagalli's scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I think this is my favorite chapter of it so far. I loved their little moment on the balcony.

Special thanks to:  
Nkitty29  
asga  
terrychen305  
Snow Fox  
Lizardgizard  
gseedlover  
tkdl  
lilkagome


	4. Threatening

**Threatening **

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli shouted as she held her ORB shirt tightly against her to cover the front of her body. She was changing out of those cloths into more comfortable ones when Athrun kicked his way in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cagalli shouted. Athrun had already turned his back on her so that he wasn't staring. He didn't think she would be changing now. He thought that…he thought that…ok he wasn't thinking at all when he barged in but he didn't expect her to be changing. His fear for her just took control. 'Mental note, always knock before opening a door.'

"I…um just thought that you where…ah um in danger." Athrun was blushing a deep shade of red at that moment. Sure he saw Cagalli when she wasn't really wearing much but that was only because clothes were soaked and they were on that island alone.

"Um…I think you should put a shirt on." Athrun was keeping as calm as he could but his heart was beating as fast as the speed of light. A few minutes passed them with no movements.

"Well, shouldn't you go and close the door before I get another shirt on?" Cagalli was waiting for him to leave.

"I'm just going to stand here. I promise I won't peek." Athrun said. His embarrassment voice stopped and from what Cagalli could tell there was deviousness in his new voice.

"Like hell you won't. Get out!" Cagalli shouted to Athrun but he didn't move.

"Just get a shirt on Cagalli. I can't…urg I can't talk to you when I know you're only half dressed and so close." Athrun's voice turned into more of a furious one. His patience was running low. He wouldn't be able to keep his body from losing control knowing that Cagalli wasn't more than eight feet away from him. His hands clenched into fist as he tried not to think how she must look right now.

Cagalli still holding her shirt close to her chest and walked over to her draw were she took out a plane beige shirt and quickly put in on. She decided to not change her pants yet still seeing Athrun by the door not peeking as he promised. She walked over to Athrun and touched his arm when she noticed that blood was seeping through his shirt near the ribcage.

"Athrun you're…" Before Cagalli could finish her sentence Athrun walked passed her. She was confused until she saw where he was going. On the top of her closet was a small camera. Athrun jumped up, grabbed it and broke by clenching it in his fist. He then threw it into the garbage can.

"A camera? Why was that there?" Cagalli walked over to Athrun seeing him not letting go of clenching his fists.

"They were watching us. I wouldn't be surprised if their were more."

"Who would put them up?"

"One guess."

"Yuuna? He's to idiotic to think of something like this. He was in here though. That bastard."

"You're probably right about him being to dumb to think of doing this. We better go see if there are anymore hidden."

"Wait. You're hurt. Let's get it cleaned and bandaged first." Cagalli moved her hand over the wound. It probably would leave a scar like the other wounds he had gotten from being near her. "I'm sorry."

Athrun's eyes softened as he took hold of Cagalli's hand that was tracing the wound. "It's not your fault." He kissed Cagalli's hand and they walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Athrun went in first to check it out and see if there was a camera and there was. He walked in, grabbed it and like before destroyed it then threw it into the trash can.

"I got rid of the one in here. This room feels safe to me." Athrun said as he walked over to a cabinet where all of the first aid and medicines were. He grabbed some antibiotics and a long strip of cloth to wrap around his chest. He also grabbed some cotton.

Cagalli walked over to a small round table and waited for Athrun to walk over. He but the objects from his hand onto the table as Cagalli took some cotton. She put some antibiotics onto it and started to gently apply it onto his wound to clean off all the blood. Athrun's face showed he felt some pain as he winced.

"Sorry." When Cagalli finished cleaning the wound, she wrapped the white cloth around his chest. Once they were done they both walked around the mansion destroying all of the cameras they could find.

"How did you get shot?" Cagalli asked. Athrun had insisted that they both stay together and in her room instead of his.

"A trap. I opened my room's door when a gun fired. I barely got out of the way in time. A camera was next to the gun." Athrun said. "Your room is safe since if it was Yuuna who sent those cameras and that trap for me then there wouldn't be anything of that sort of danger in your room. He's too idiotically into you that he wouldn't do anything to mess you up."

They were sitting in her bed. Athrun had gone into his room really quick before and took his sleep cloths out. He changed when Cagalli looked the other way. He did the same for Cagalli when she changed her pants.

Athrun moved to were a chair was near the bed and fall asleep on that so that Cagalli could have the bed.

"Athrun, wouldn't it be more comfortable if you slept on the bed?" Cagalli asked as she crawled under the covers.

Athrun was too tired to tell her that if he did he might have thoughts that he knew he shouldn't be having, especially in their current situation. He moved out of the chair and moved under the covers next to Cagalli. Without Cagalli knowing it and before she could do anything, Athrun extended his arm and pulled Cagalli close to him. Her back was against his chest as Athrun bent his head down to kiss her hair. He rested his cheek against her head.

Athrun knew that this was the closest he could get to Cagalli without it causing trouble for her. This was the closest for know at least. He planned to get even closer after he knew the PLANTS and ORB were not so tense around each other.

Cagalli didn't pull away; instead she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she nuzzled against his chest. She knew that if a maid or anyone were to find them like this would mean trouble, but at this moment she didn't care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn that Zala. The bullet was so close yet it still missed. I had the guy to launch when the door first opens but it was too slow. Damn him. Once he's gone the PLANTS can blame ORB for the death of the previous Chairman's son."

"Calm down! Do whatever you want to Zala but don't you dare try that stunt on Ms. Athha. Got it."

"Fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know this chapter was shorter then the last but I wanted to leave it with this last part. I need just a little help. I'm not sure on how far I want their relationship to go so I'll let you decide on it. Just a quick sentence or so on how far. I mean like as in a friendship sort a way or like the far higher level sort of way. I am still keeping the T-rating for now unless the votes make it different higher.

1. They keep to a playful relationship like how it is now.  
2. They go into a holding hands and some kissing relationship  
3. They take it to the next level and stuff like that. **_I'll warn in the beginning where is will be and if I posted it since I probably will not post it and send it to those who are old enough and want to read it._**

Special thanks to all of you:  
asga  
gseedlover  
gundamjunkierx780  
terrychen305  
Kandida  
latania  
jenniferseedlover - times it by 3


	5. Tempting

**I put **'''''Fast forwarded''''' **on parts I edit out.**

**Tempting**

It was around two in the morning when Cagalli woke up. It wasn't just because she was tired too. Athrun was sweating uncontrollably and he was holding on to Cagalli a little too tight for her comfort. She was about to wake him up when he seemed to calm down knowing what he was holding on to was still there. Cagalli finally decided it would be best to let him sleep still. Later they would have to go and pick up Kira and Lacus.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, Athrun's grip tightened again. Just as fast as it tightened, it loosened. Cagalli was confused but she moved away slightly trying to not be squeezed to death. On contact his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. 'What was with his grip?' It was starting to annoy her now.

"Athrun"

There was no response. He pulled her so close that she was suffocating against his body. She could have sworn that there was a grin on his lips. 'How dare he? He knew exactly what he was doing. That bastard and at a time like this.' Cagalli still played along. She pretended to fall asleep in Athrun's tight hold and started murmuring things. At first Athrun couldn't hear what she was saying until Cagalli moaned his name. A blush crept onto his face.

Athrun could feel his heartbeat fasten rapidly. Then he felt something warm trace over his chest. He pulled away slowly so that he was only six inches away from Cagalli. He saw that she had her hand feeling around his body. Then he felt something else. Cagalli had her legs wrapped around his and more heat rushed to his face. 'One night, that's all I ask for. Just one god damn night.'

'''''Fast forwarded'''''

"I wish you wouldn't tempt me like that Cagalli. You make me lose my control over myself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a jolt both Cagalli and Athrun sat up on the bed, breathing and sweating heavily. They looked at each other. Did what they dream of happen? Was it only a dream or more? How could they both have it if it was what the other person dreamt of?

"Heh, um good morning" Athrun said trying to smile. Cagalli looked at her alarm clock on her right.

"Um yeah…good morning too" Cagalli said trying not to think back. While she was trying so hard not to, Athrun gave a low groan knowing what he was about to do in the dream.

'How could I even think that let alone have a dream about it. It felt so real. Urg damn it. I'm supposed to protect her like I promised. How could I even think this at this time when all of this is happening?' Athrun ran a hand through his hair.

Cagalli looked over to see that his green shirt, the top near the collar was open to the middle of his chest. Then she looked down at herself and saw that her mahogany colored jacket was on the floor beside the bed. 'There is a reasonable explanation for this. Yeah um he got hot and then he loosed his collar to cool off. Um I must have also gotten hot and took my jacket off then it accidentally fell to the floor yeah that's what must have happened. But if what else I'm thinking might have happened then Kisaka is not going to be very happy.'

Athrun who was now trying not to think of the dream or what he hope was just a dream, looked over Cagalli to a digital alarm clock. It was five o'clock, time to get ready to pick up Kira.

"Cagalli…we have to go soon." Athrun's voice was still shaky but Cagalli didn't notice it as she was knocked out of her deep thinking.

"Yeah. We should…fix up before we meet them." Cagalli turned around to not look at Athrun as she stood up and straightened her shirt as well as grabbing her jacket and sliding into it.

Athrun did the same. Her turned to not stare at Cagalli and moved to straighten his green shirt as he felt that some buttons on the top were open. 'Oh God' He quickly buttoned it up and tried not to think of what could have caused the loose buttons. Then he moved to a chair that had his jacket draped over it. He slide into his jacket and walked to the door. He opened it and peered out. The maids were not to be seen.

'What's going on? There should be some here or I should be able to at least be hearing other foot steps. This isn't right, where did all of them go?'

"Athrun what is it?" Cagalli asked him as she saw him looking outside as though he was in search of something.

"The maids are nowhere to be seen."

"That's strange. There should be at least one isn't there."

"None. It's to quiet too."

"I think we should go. This place may not be safe for now."

"I'll call the driver if he hasn't disappeared as well." Athrun walled to where a phone was. It was to the right of the alarm clock. Athrun dialed in the number to the driver.

"Ms. Athha and I will be heading down now."

"Yes Mr. Dino. I will have the limousine in the front of the mansion right away." After that Athrun hung up.

"Let's go." Athrun said as opened the door waiting for Cagalli to get up and start walking. They walked to the front door and saw the driver out and had the limousine's door open for them.

"Thank you. To N.O.S.S. (National ORB Space Shuttle) please. We have to get there by six sharp." Athrun said before he got in after Cagalli. The drive to the shuttle was driven in silence. Cagalli and Athrun refused to try to say anything in fear of making it sound idiotic.

Once they reached N.O.S.S. the driver came out and opened the door for them. Of course Athrun came out first and held out a hand to help Cagalli. They walked to where Kira's shuttle was going to land and waited. Since this was early in the morning and that shuttle was closed so that reporters and those other people wouldn't come to pester Cagalli with questions. They sat in the arrival section for around ten minutes and Kira's shuttle had still not arrived. It was around six fifteen the last time Cagalli looked at her watch.

"I think their shuttle is delayed to a later time." Athrun said as he looked on a television screen that showed what time the shuttle arrivals were to arrive.

"What time does it say they should get here by?" Cagalli asked still sitting on a chair near the door to where arrivals come in through.

"Eight twenty."

"Eight TWENTY! That's in two hour. What could have caused the delay? It hasn't rained at all and I thought the atmosphere was clear from meteors and so why two hours longer."

"I meant it as eight twenty at night." Athrun said before he looked in Cagalli's direction.

"HUH? Why so la…" Before Cagalli could finish her question her cell phone rang. She opened it and saw that it was from Kira.

"Hello Cagalli?"

"Yeah, why is your shuttle flight so late?"

"Our original shuttle ship had to get repairs. It was flying through a meteor storm before it landed here so we have to either wait for a new ship or until this one gets repaired."

"Alright, when you hear if the flight is changed again, call me and tell me before hand."

"Ok." Kira said before hanging up. Cagalli closed her cell phone then looked at Athrun who walked over to her.

"So I guess we have a whole twenty six hours to wait for them. What shall we do until then?" Athrun asked knowing that Cagalli had cleared her schedule days earlier so that all of them could meet and Cagalli could show them the house they would be know living in. It was a wonderful home near the beach.

"I don't know. I don't think I'll be able to get the meetings with the administration back today since it was already rescheduled to next week with all of the other meets a had this week.

"So...um shall we go get breakfast? We left without eating anything and I can't have the head representative of ORB to get hungry, now can I." Athrun said smiling and started walked to the exit of the shuttle. Cagalli followed after him. Athrun decided to just get his car and drive them. It was a good with that his car was parked in the shuttle's parking lot when they had first arrived in ORB. He hadn't moved it since then since Cagalli's limo driver had done all of the driving. Today he decided to let him have the day off.

As they entered into Athrun's gray car and started it up Athrun for some reason even unknown to him blurted out the question. "Did you have the same dream as I did last night." He didn't even make it sound like a question; it was more like a statement.

Cagalli looked at him as he kept his eyes on the road. Then looked away blushing as what Athrun said hit her. She remembered what she had dreamt, or hoped it was only dreamt of. It was so real like. The feel, the emotion, the heat, it felt so real.

All of a sudden Athrun pulled over to the side of the road. He kept his gaze in front of him. Cagalli wasn't sure why he pulled over and stopped.

"Athrun?" She looked at him again. He didn't answer. It was quiet for a few moments. She decided to break the silence. "Um…aren't we going to go and um buy breakfast? I'm sort of hungry."

"I am too." He whispered as though he was scared of his own voice.

"Well then. Shouldn't we get moving?" It was as though Athrun was refusing to look at her. She was confused; it gave her a feeling that this wasn't something good. Oh boy was she right, well in one point of view that is. But perhaps to another it was a great adventure, whether it be risky enough to win it all or lose it all.

'''''''Fast Forward''''''''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well right now number three is winning the vote. As you know I can't post up stuff like that so I have it on my site. There should be a link to it on my profile. It's the original version so nothing it edited.

Oops sorry to give a special thanks to:  
gseedlover  
asga  
lil kagome 13  
Kandida  
ANONYMOUS  
Genny-chan  
jenniferseedlover  
transmobilesuit  
terrychen305  
Cagalli Yula Athha  
simply-fatal


	6. Attacking

A/N: Sorry it had taken me so long into writing another chapter but I had lost my inspiration in the couple for a while. Anyways I'd like to give a special thanks to terrychen305 for reminding me about this fanfic so here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed/ seed destiny and any of the characters in this unless they're made up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Attacking**

Athrun moved back into his seat panting heavily then looking back at Cagalli who was doing the same exact thing. They sat like this for a few seconds before Cagalli's cell phone rang. Cagalli moved and got it out before opening it and placing it close to her ear.

"Hello." Athrun started the car again to drive them to a close place to grad something to eat considering it was still breakfast time.

"Cagalli its Kira. The shuttle's schedule has changed again and well, we'll be arriving at Orb in no more then three hours. I'll see then Cagalli." Kira said before the two of them hung up on each other.

"Was it Kira?" Athrun asked as he continued to look ahead at the road.

"Yeah, Kira said that the shuttle's schedule has changed again and it should arrive in at least three hours."

"That's enough time to go and get breakfast." Athrun pulled up to this restaurant a mile away form the N.O.S.S. They both got out and entered the restaurant. Athrun placed his sunglasses on and entered first where he spoke to a tall man with brown hair who seemed to be the manager. They spoke then the manager moved over to a door to the right of the bar and Athrun moved so that he was following Cagalli and the manager. He opened the door and both Cagalli and Athrun walked in. Inside it was a fairly large room with a table in the middle. There was also a candle that was in the middle of the table that was lit with two white plates and red napkins on the side. The utensils were placed on top of the napkins.

"Here are your menus and I will be right back with you drinks please have a seat." The manager helped Cagalli in her seat and then least the room. Athrun took a menu and browsed through the list before stealing a glance at Cagalli who had just picked up the menu. She looked and saw Athrun looking at her then blushed.

"Um do you know what you're going to…um order?" She asked trying to ignore that Athrun was completely staring at her.

"I'm just going to get a bagel with some cream cheese. I don't really want anything complicated." Athrun said and placed the menu down.

"I guess I'm getting the same." Cagalli said as she waited for the manager to come back before placing the menu down for him to collect.

"Do you know what you want to order?" the manager asked.

"Yes two bagels with cream cheese." Athrun said and waited for the manager to leave. The room was silent but Athrun couldn't stop looking at Cagalli. He continued to stare even when she had turned her head to try and hide the blushed that started to show on her face.

"Why are you staring at me?" Cagalli asked finally getting annoyed by it.

"You're just very nice to look at." Athrun said and smiled. Cagalli started to fidget in her chair trying to stop the heat that was starting to grow on her cheeks. Athrun placed his right hand on the table and motioned for Cagalli to do the same. Cagalli did and Athrun moved his hand to hold Cagalli's and he held it before the manager walked in. This caused then to pull apart so that the manager wouldn't suspect anything.

"Here is your breakfast. Is there anything?"

"No, thank you." Cagalli said and he left. They eat in silence and it was only when they finished that Athrun moved over with his napkin to wipe a smudge of cream cheese that was left on Cagalli's lips.

"Thanks Athrun." Athrun nodded and they got up to leave. He left the payment for the food on the table and he started to walk next to her. As they left Athrun could have sworn he felt something or someone watching them leave. As they exited the restaurant a man about the same height as Athrun came running toward Cagalli with a knife. Before Cagalli was able to move fast enough to dodge the attack Athrun grabbed her and pulled her away so that he was able to grab the arm of the assailant. He moved so that he flipped the assailant over onto his back. The assailant threw the knife he was holding at Athrun then ran away. The knife pierced thought Athrun's shirt but it only grazed Athrun's left side just bellow the rib cage.

Athrun wasn't able to see the assailant fully to remember exactly what he looked like considering he fell onto one knee to hold his left side. Blood started to leak out of the wound.

"Athrun!" Cagalli shouted as she moved over to him.

"Help me to the car. I have a first aid kit under the seat. " Cagalli wrapped her left arm around Athrun chest and tried not to touch the wound. She was able to get him into the driver seat before she moved in to the other side and searched under the seat for the first aid kit. She found it and took out a roll of bandages. Slowly Athrun moved his shirt off so that he didn't have to cause so much movement. The blood started to leak again and Cagalli grabbed a roll of paper towel before cleaning the would with some alcohol and started to wrapped the bandage around the wounded area.

"Heh. This seems to always happen." Athrun said giving a small laugh as he kept his arms raised until Cagalli finished the wrapping.

"I don't see anything funny about it. You could have been severally hurt. I could have…I could have lost you." Cagalli said as tears formed in her eyes. Memories of her father and her friends started to come back and she couldn't hold back. Athrun moved and took Cagalli into his arms and allowed her to stay there for a while before Cagalli moved away and wiped her eyes.

"We should get back soon to see if Kira's and Lacus' space shuttle arrived yet."

"Alright. Will you be ok?" Athrun asked making sure.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Athrun slipped his shirt back on and started up the car. He looked back to make sure there wasn't anyone else whom could jump out any minute and attack them. He moved the car back and started driving back to the N.O.S.S.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From afar the assailant that attacked Athrun watched in a secure hiding place as the car started to leave. He took out a cell phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello."

"They got away. Zala was able to dodge my quick attack but I got him. Send out the others to the N.O.S.S. They're on there way back and they'll get a nice surprise."

"I'm sending them now but I swear if they even try anything on Cagalli or if you tried to hurt her the deal if off."

"I didn't do anything to put her life near death. Just make sure they can get the job done." The assailant hung up then cursed.

"Fool. He has no idea how much more this is then about me gaining money and power and him just gaining a prize. Once the Orb and Plants are at war with each other the Earth will surely choose Orbs side and the Plants will be completely destroyed as well as those damn Coordinators.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another thanks to other reviewers:  
Cagalli Yula Athha  
xxlilvietgurlxx  
asga  
white wolf 356  
gundamjunkierx780  
jenniferseedlover  
Cagalli-01  
thousandbirds  
lina


End file.
